


Fresh Scarring

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan knows exactly what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Scarring

Siobhan knows exactly what's happening when Marion pulls back from her, suddenly unable to continue. She moves toward her again, pulling her close and kissing her gently. She can feel Marion shaking even as she moves to finish undoing Marion's shirt, pushing it free and taking in the tangled scars that drop beneath her skirt and rise under her bra. Marion continues to shiver and Siobhan moves to remove the bra, her touch light as she removes the last few inches of clothing, her touch soft over Marion's scars, some are a fresh, bright pink and Marion shrinks back again. Siobhan follows, pulling her closer again and slipping to her knees, holding Marion in place even as she presses her lips to each fresh wound. She knows who made these marks and she wants to ease the fear in Marion's eyes. Marion shivers a little but allows herself to be guided back to the bed, Siobhan rising to strip before settling over her, silver scars shining under the lights, her lips meeting Marion's. 

"No shame, no fear..."

"All love."

Siobhan smiles, nods and kisses Marion again. 

"My Marion."


End file.
